Hibari
by L' Pame-Sabaku
Summary: Hibari, ¿quiéres dinero? Yo puedo dártelo ¿Quiéres mujeres? Yo puedo dártelo ¿Quiéres poder? Yo puedo dártelo. Únete a mí, Hibari, y me encargaré de que seas el nuevo amo del universo.


**Wee, acá el fic, espero que les guste**

Tranquilidad, sí, eso era lo que se sentía en ese maravilloso lugar a las afueras de la Namimori, acostado sobre el pasto de campo libre, miraba firmemente a las estrellas, dejándose llevar por su belleza y admirando el paisaje nocturno. Para Hibari no podría haber lugar más perfecto.

La lástima es que esta paz poco duró al percatarse de una presencia oscura que merodeaba por las sombras que dejaban los árboles de ese lugar. Volteando su cabeza lo vio, a lo lejos, ojos color verde brillante, con iluminación deslumbrante que a simple vista uno podría confundir con un gato, pero para un mafioso experto en las sombras como éste, no era engaño.

La criatura al parecer tenía conciencia y fue poco a poco acercándose a nuestro chico y dejándose ver bajo la luz de la Luna. Se trataba de una persona desconocida y de forma extraña, su larga cabellera negra contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel, y sus ojos de felino dejaban ver que esa persona era diferente a cualquier ser humano.

-Hola, Kyoya –comenzó a hablar éste –Te he estado observando, tienes poder

Oh, genial, un terrorista. Kyoya sabía lo vendría a continuación, pero también sabía lo que tendría que hacer: NADA

-Si hay algo que te caracteriza, Hibari Kyoya, es tu sed de sangre. ¿Quiéres pelear? ¿Ver miseria? Puedo darte todos los carnívoros que quieras, solo pídelos y te los daré–dijo sentándose a su lado

El chico levantó su mano, con su dedo índice comenzó a contar las estrellas que veía…

-Uno, dos, tres…

-Huh… ya veo, a los 25 años las peleas ya no es algo que te llame ¿no es así, Kyoya?¿Quiéres dinero? Yo puedo dártelo, solo dime toda la suma que deseas, yo te lo daré

-Treinta y seis, treinta y siete, treinta y ocho…

-Kyoya –dijo la criatura algo irritada tras el hecho de ser ignorado –Puedo demostrártelo, Kyoya, puedo demostrártelo.

Luego de decir esto los árboles cambiaron, más concretamente sus hojas, que pasaron de ser amarillas y otoñales creaciones de la naturaleza a verdes y grandes billetes estadounidenses.

-¿Lo ves, Kyoya? ¿Lo ves? Eres rico, Kyoya, eres rico, todo esto es tuyo si lo deseas.

-Noveinta y siete, Noventa y ocho…

-Kyoya, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Kyoya? ¿Quiéres mujeres? ¿Eso es lo que deseas? Puedo dártelas, puedo darte todas las que quieras

Ahora los mismos árboles se transformaban en deliciosos y desnudos cuerpos femeninos, de curvas perfectas y voluptuosos senos.

-Son tuyas, Kyoya, son todas tuyas. Adelante, pasa por ellas, elige, tienes una gran cantidad

-Ciento cuarenta y dos, ciento cuarenta y tres, ciento cuarenta y cuatro…

-Cuentas las estrellas, eh, las estrellas. Adivina Kyoya, si te unes a mí, todas esas estrellas que estás admirando serán tuyas, sí Kyoya, el universo entero te pertenecerá. ¿Quiéres poder? Las estrellas son poder, te mostraré una estrella de verdad.

El cargoso se enderezó en el lugar y estiró su brazo abriendo la mano, dejando ver cómo es que lentamente, una esfera de energía amarilla y giratoria se encontraba en ella. Era deslumbrante y hermosa, su brillo, su aroma y esencia le daban un toque único.

Kyoya se paró. La criatura lo vio con una sonrisa macabra, con esta oferta definitivamente estaría dispuesto a ceder. Cambió de opinión al ver la verdadera razón de que se haya parado: Quitaba de su bolsillo una diminuta caja y dentro de ella, un blanco, largo y cilíndrico cigarrillo, con el cual en su boca, prosiguió a golpearse levemente el resto de sus bolsillos, buscando un encendedor.

-¿Quiéres fuego, Kyoya? Yo puedo darte todo el fuego que quieras, admira el poder –Ahora todo a su alrededor era fuego, radiante y espeluznante. Cualquiera entraría en pánico con solo presenciar aquello, sin embargo nuestro chico prosiguió en quitarse el cigarro de la boca para poder bostezar, en señal de sueño. Después, siguió husmeando pos sus bolsillos, buscando un encendedor.

La criatura lo observó con ojos abiertos cual dos de oro. Todo a su alrededor se incendiaba y él no mostraba un rastro de interés, su rostro solo expresaba la más pura indiferencia y por si fuera poco ¿bostezaba? ¿Tenía tiempo para tener sueño en medio de todo ese escándalo?  
Verlo buscar su encendedor aún sabiendo que lo había olvidado solo lo irritaba.

-Ten –le dijo extendiéndole la mano abierta, de la cual salía una mediana y pronunciada llama.  
Kyoya atinó a llevar su cigarro a ella y así prenderlo para después llevárselo a la boca. Se sentía bien inspirar y exhalar ese humo, lo hacía sentir mejor y le daba algo en qué entretenerse mientras esperaba que el cargoso se aburriera de ser hablar.  
De todas maneras ya iba siendo hora de partir a su hogar, así que encaminó en paso lento y pronunciado hacia la ciudad.

-¿Ya te vas? Aún no hemos terminado, Kyoya –dijo éste mientras lo seguía, rodeándolo y entrando en la desesperación –Kyoya, ven… ven conmigo, tendrás poder, tendrás todo aquello que siempre haz deseado, yo te lo daré, yo te lo daré todo…

Kyoya solo seguía caminando a paso lento, con su cigarrillo e indiferencia en su rostro

-Ven, Kyoya, ven conmigo, ven

-….

-Te lo daré todo, Kyoya

-…..

-Eh, Kyoya, ven… háblame, Kyoya, háblame, estoy aquí, fíjate, fíjate

-…

-Kyoya, no me ignores, estoy aquí, estoy aquí, ¿puedes verme? ¿me escuchas? Kyoya, Kyoya…

-…

-Kyoya… ¡KYOOOOYAAAAA!... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! ¡TE VAS A LA MIERDA!

Y dicho esto, la criatura montó camino hacia el otro lado, molesto, frustrado e irritado por este tonto maleducado que no había sido capaz de prestarle atención ni de caer en sus planes.

Por otra parte, Kyoya se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca para poder expulsar el humo y, mirando hacia arriba, a las estrellas...

-Odio a los ilusionistas

**FIN (?)  
x3 LES GUSTÓ? Pues les diré que la idea del fic no es mía, es una adaptación de un cuento  
El verdadero cuento se llama: RODRÍGUEZ  
Autor: FRANCISCO "PACO" ESPÍNOLA  
Yo simplemente hice una adaptación con Hibari X3  
Bueno, hablando de Hibari, creo que no vale aclararlo pero bueno, él tampoco es mío, es de Akira Amano .-. xD see nada original, es que quería hacer esa conver :33**


End file.
